spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Race
Space Race '''is the 8th episode of The End of My Soul Season 6. It premiered on October 14th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Jacob Carter *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Alternate Walter Bishop *Alex Kyreck *Harry Maybourne *GWizard777 *Mr. Krabs (credit only) *Squidward (credit only) *Karen Plankton Story '''Last time on TEOMS... Mr. X: Well Chanel sweetheart, looks out your SGC buddies are coming for ya. Chanel: Yeah, their coming for me so they can kill all of you bastards and rescue me. Mr: X: Hahaha, you see. The funny part is that we have extra security on our hands thanks to Cigarette Smoking Man. Chanel: I really don't care what you guys do, just shut up already. Cigarette Smoking Man and a modifed version of Alex Kyreck show up. Chanel: Well, look who it is. Alex Kyreck: Shut up bitch. *proceeds to shoot her with a staff weapon* Cigarette Smoking Man: Hahahaha, well she is definitely dead now. Mr. X: Excellent. Then the stargate opens up with the SGC gang. Hammond: Wait, we are back at the crossroads again? Timmy: Apparently so, sir. And now the conclusion.... Despite being shot by Kyreck with a staff weapon, Chanel is still alive but badly injured. Chanel: Oh god..... Help me Jesus... And at the crossroads. Hammond, Walter, Daniel, Timmy and Mulder heard Chanel's voice at the dark room. Mulder: It sounds like Chanel is dying, sir! Hammond: Holy shit. Timmy: We got to get her. Walter: Don't worry folks, I have my portal gun so we can transport to a random buliding. Daniel: Good get us there. The portal gun Walter used got the SGC gang to the dark room where Chanel is located at and appeared that Chanel was dying. Chanel: Guys you finally arrived. Daniel: Hell yeah, now let's get you out of here.n Then all of sudden, the CSM pointed a gun at Daniel's head and Mulder shot Kyreck. Mulder: That's payback, bitch. Kyreck: You bastard. *body explodes* CSM: Hahaha, well you idiots you don't realize it yet. But i am creating the most secret weapon on Earth that everything will be wiped up. And since you killed Kyreck, you will pay. Timmy: Yeah, when is your secret weapon happening? CSM: Within a few days. Walter: Well then. Walter then proceeds to shoot Cigarette Smoking Man, and get Chanel out of the dark room. Mulder: Let's blow up this place. Hammond: And the entire crossroads. They proceeded to do so, and after that. They returned back to the SGC with minor damage. Walter: Guys, I think Chanel may need to be in stasis. Mulder: You think so? Hammond: It's for the better good guys, for at least a few days. The SGC then proceeded to put Chanel in stasis for a few days. 2 days later.... Harry Maybourne spoke to Karen and Mr. X after the incident. Maybourne: They killed Jack, and i definitely need backup. Mr. X: Not only that, Maybourne. You betrayed us and let us down. Chanel is gone and the SGC destroyed the crossroads. Karen: So now you will be killed, good bye sucka. They from out of nowhere, GWizard777 shoots and kill Maybourne. Mr. X: We don't need backup, punk. Karen: Haha, thanks to the secret weapon which will destroy Earth. GWizard777: Jacob, bring us the weapon. Then Jacob appears, and has the secret weapon. Jacob: We are gonna destroy this Earth, and bring it back to hell. To be continued.... Category:2019 Category:The End of My Soul Category:2019 Episodes